Locations
The Locations are the zone areas, where they display the position of the central battles or neutral zones of the conflict, between villains and other adversaries (affiliated from another media sources), or villains and heroes (as seen in Disney Heroes vs. Villains and Heroes vs. Villains Wars). The page is solely devoted in keeping track the entries of most of the locations, found in the villain wars context. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains War Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Non-Disney Villains Tournament Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War Gallery: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains War Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three Non-Disney Villains Tournament Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Animated Universe's Fabrications Space.jpg|Space (Fabrication of the Animated universe, and the boundless three-dimensional extent of the cosmos, threatened by the space villain forces, saved by the hero forces, still standing) Galaxy.png|The Galaxy (Fabrication of the Animated universe, gravitationally bound system of stars, threatened by the space villain forces, saved by the hero forces, still standing) Sea.jpg|The Sea (Fabrication of the Animated universe, large body of water mostly appearing on Planet Earth, threatened by underwater villains, also appearing as battle scenery, saved by the hero forces, still standing) Ocean.gif|The Ocean (Fabrication of the Animated universe, large body of water mostly located at Plaet Earth, threatened by underwater villains, saved by the hero forces, still standing) Planets Earth.png|Earth (Planet of most of hero and villain forces respectively, frequently threatened by Maleficent and her minions, saved by the hero forces, still standing) Planet Z.png|Planet Z (Homeland and Lair of Evil Emperor Zurg and of his galactic forces, also one of the central battle scenery locations, destroyed by the planet's self-destruction, during battle of Planet Z) Planet Turo.png|Planet Turo (Homeland of the Grand Councilwoman, minor location, still standing) Earth's Continents Europe.jpg|Europe (Continent, located in the northern and eastern hemisphere of Earth, serving as the central continent, in which most of the war events took place. It is displayed by it's various countries, including England, Germany, France, and Greece, threatened by the villain forces, saved by the hero forces, still standing) The-Lion-King-Africa.jpg|Africa (Continent, located in the southern hemisphere of Earth, serving as one of the minor continents, displayed only by the existence of the Pride Lands and the African jungle, threatened by the villain forces, saved by the hero forces, still standing) Asia.jpg|Asia (Continent, located in the northest and eastern hemisphere of Earth, serving as one of the efficient locations of the series, in which most of the war events took place, displayed by it's various countries and zones, including the Arabian Penisula, the Middle East, India, and China, threatened by the villain forces, saved by the hero forces, still standing) North America.jpg|North America (Continent, located in the northest and western hemisphere of Earth, serving as one of the efficienlt locations of the series, in which most of the war events took place, displayed by the existence of the Native Lands, and of the United States, threatened by the villain forces, saved by the hero forces, still standing) Oceania.jpg|Oceania (Continent, located in the southern and western hemhisphere of Earth, while not featured, it's country, Australia is mentioned as the nationality of several heroes and villains, fate unknown, presumambly standing) Countries/Setting/Earth's Regions England.png|England (European country, homeland of several heroes and villains, including John Smith, Robin Hood, Prince John, and Governor Ratcliffe, threatened by Prince John's forces, saved by the French resistance, still standing) France.jpg|France (European country, homeland of several heroes and villains, including Quasimodo, Captain Phoebus, and Claude Frollo, threatened by Frollo's forces, saved by the French resistance, still standing) 698af414a406e8f8b861a23518d4b216.jpg|Germany (European country, homeland of several heroes and villains, including Snow White, Aurora, Prince Philip, Maleficent, and Queen Grimhilde, threatened by Maleficent and Queen Grimhilde's forces, saved by the hero forces, still standing) Disney italian villains.png|Italy (European country, mentioned as the nationality of several heroes and villains, including Pinocchio, Geppetto, Foulfellow and Gideon, and Stromboli, fate unknown, presumably standing) Ancient Greece.jpg|Greece (European country, homeland of several heroes and villains, including Hercules, Zeus, and Hades, threatened by Hades' forces, saved by Hercules' allies, still standing) Denmark.png|Denmark (European country, mentioned only as the nationality of the Disney hero Prince Eric, fate unknown, presumamby standing) India disney.jpg|India (Asian country, homeland of several heroes and villains, including Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, and Kaa, threatened by Scar's forces, saved by the Defenders of the Wild, stil standing) China mulan.png|China (Asian country, homeland of several heroes, including Mulan and Captain Li Shang, threatened by Shan Yu, and the Hun Army, saved by the hero resistance, still standing) The-Rescuers-Down-Under Australia.jpg|Australia (Oceanian country, mentioned only as the nationality of several heroes and villains, including Jake, Marahute, Cody, and Percival C. McLeach, fate unknown, presumably standing) Cities/Towns Castles/Palaces/Towers Major Locations Minor Locations Royal Battle Sceneries Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Locations Category:Browse